Everything Happens For A Reason
by castiglione101
Summary: The Charmed Ones. High school. Love, and Leo and Piper. Need I say more? Please read and review! Thank you!
1. Default Chapter

" Great another wonderful day at school, " Piper said as she shut her alarm clock. She made her way out of her bed, woke her sisters up, and got ready. An hour went by and everything was already hectic. Prue, seventeen, walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Piper was making her younger sister, Phoebe's lunch.  
  
" Ah, the weekend has finally arrived! " Prue exclaimed. Piper looked up at her sister with envy. " Well, at least you have things to do. " Prue noticing the tone in her sisters voice walked over and gave her a hug. " Piper, it will get better, I promise. One day you'll wake up with more friends then me. " Piper laughed with disgust and shrugged her sister off her.  
  
Phoebe walked in and looked at her sister. " Piper, are you finished with my lunch yet? " Prue gave, Phoebe a look. " Ya know, Pheebs, Piper doesn't necessarily have to make you your lunch everyday, but she does."  
" So! " Phoebe remarked. " So, instead of being a bitch to her all the time, you could at least be nice to her, and say 'thank you.' " Phoebe turned to Piper. " Piper, I'm sorry. And thank you for making my lunch, it was very thoughtful of you. " Prue gave, Phoebe a nod of approval, and, Piper gave, Phoebe her lunch.  
  
The doorbell rang, and the three looked at each other. They walked to the door to see who's there. Prue opened it, and there was a young man about eighteen. " Can we help you?" Prue asked. The man just stood there in shock. Then he turned towards, Piper, who was hiding behind her sisters.  
" You're the, Halliwells, right? " He asked. "Depends, what's it to  
  
you?" He laughed at, Prue's reply. " I'm friends with your grandmother. And I just moved here. She told me to come here so you could show me to the school. " He kept staring at, Piper and she decided to speak up. " Um, we don't know your name." The young man laughed. " I'm Wyatt, Leo Wyatt."  
  
"Well, we're on our way to school, you could come with us." Leo looked at, Prue with a look. " You must be, Prue." She stared at him. " How did ya guess?" she asked him. " Well, you're the oldest, obviously. And you must be, Piper. Shy, but very nice eyes, and lovely." Piper smiled at the comment and, Phoebe groaned. " Oh, please. You're making me sick. Can we forget this, and just leave for school.?" Leo laughed at her. " And you lastly, must be, Phoebe. Full of attitude." The three laughed, but Phoebe. Prue getting the feeling there was a fight about to be brought on said that they should get going. Piper and Leo looking at each other smiled. " This year might just get better." she thought to herself.  
  
I took my last fic off, and I needed to make a different one for my graduation project. Please read and review. Thanks for reading!!! 


	2. Missy, the Bitch

Prue dropped, Phoebe off to middle school, while the three drove on to the high school. Piper in the passenger side and, Leo in the back were already in deep conversation. They didn't even notice, Prue was waiting for them to get out so she could go and park the car. " So, are you to gonna sit here all day, or do I have to order a SWAT team to come and help? " she asked. Piper blushed and told her she was sorry. They walked out of the car and waved good-bye. Piper starrted to look around nervoulsy. Leo sensing this asked her what's wrong.  
  
Just then, Missy Cambell came over and shuved, Piper out of her way. She grabed, Leo's arm and pulled him into the school. Piper ran away to her homeroom. Leo called out her name, but she ignored him. "What's your problem?' Leo asked Missy. She snorted and gave him a dirty look. " No one as cute as you should make an ass out of themselves by talking to, Piper Halliwell." Leo pushed her off. " The only ass here is you. So whoever you are, just stay away from, Piper and me." He walked away leaving Missy in shock. Two of her friends walked over to her. " Obviously, he does not know who you are." The girl said.  
  
"No, he's new, because I know every guy in shcool. If he wasn't, he most certainly would not talk to, Piper." The three laughed. " So, what are you going to do?" Missy flipped her hair," That's for me to know and you to find out." They walked to their classroom and little did, Piper know that this year was far from better.  
  
Leo looked all over for, Piper when classes switched. Even though he just met her, he was drawn to her. He had to talk to her. While he was walking around the corner, he bumped into a girl. She turned around, and it was, Piper. She started to run off, but Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the side.  
  
"Leo, just let me go! " " No, Piper who was that?" Piper tried to brake free, but his grip was to strong. " Missy Cambell, alright?" Leo looked at her, his eyes full of concern. " Does she always treat you that way?  
  
" Yeah, Leo. Her and everyone else. Look, I understand it if you don't want to talk to me anymore" Leo interupted her. " Why wouldn't I not want to talk to you anymore?" Piper looked up at him in surprise, " You obviously don't know how I fit in here. I'm the girl that no one talks to, or likes. The only friends I have are my siters. And sometimes not even, Phoebe will talk to me. So, just let me go." This time he did. He didn't want to scare her off even more. Somehow, Leo knew he was destined to talke care of her. Both magically and non magically. 


	3. I Love You

Saturday came and, Piper sat on the couch alone reading a book. Prue was out with, Andy and, Phoebe was at the movies. Piper sighed and gave up on trying to read. She couldn't concentrate. All night and day she thought of, Leo. Why did she have to over react that way? now he'll probably never come near her. " Piper, darling?" Grams asked, stopping, Piper's train of thoughts. " In here, Grams!"  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I went to, Aunt Gale's? " she asked. Piper tried to hide the hurt look, but failed. " I'll stay, if you want me to."  
"No, that' s okay, Grams, go and have fun playing bingo." Grams laughed, " Piper, sweethart, how old do you think I am? I don't play bingo, I play straight up Poker!" Piper laughed at her grandmother. "Wow, Grams, sometimes I just don't know you." "That's one of my charms." Piper smiled and said good-bye. About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Piper got up and looked to see who it was. Leo.  
  
She opened the door and stared at him. He was the first to speak. " Piper, look, I don't want you to think that I'm like a control freak or whatever, I just wanted to protect you yesterday. Piper looked at, Leo.  
  
'' You wanted to protect me?" she asked. Leo nodded his head. " Um, would you mind if I asked you why?"  
  
" That would be a fair question. I don't know how to explain it, I just I like you a lot. And your grandmother always talked about you the most and I saw pictures of you, and, I don't know," He paused taking a breath in. " I love you, Piper." Piper stared wide eyed at him. Nobody ever told her that. Would she tell him back, or just stay friends?  
  
I know it's a cliffhanger and it's short but Im running short.  
  
I also want to save my brain for these writing tests I have for school 


	4. Peace, Love, And Happiness

" Leo, how can you love me, when you met me only yesterday?" Piper asked. Leo smiled at her, " I feel like I've known you forever, Piper. I don't know, it's hard to say, I guess." Piper looked at, Leo her eyes searching his. " I guess I feel the same way." They shared a smile and, Leo leaned in to kiss, Piper, but Grams walked in the front door.  
  
"Great!" Piper thought. "Grams, hi! What're ya doing here?" She asked. " Oh, Leo! It's so good to see you!" Grams exclaimed. " Piper, your Aunt Gale is wiping me out. I just need to get more money. I hope I wasn't interupting anything." She smiled at, Leo then at Piper, knowing what was going on." Leo, just be careful. And I wouldn't do anything to my granddaughter, that you would one day regret that you did." Piper laughed, blushing. "Grams! She exclaimed. " Piper!" she said back mockingly. " I'm going to go get my money, and leave." Grams did so and left.  
  
Piper stared at, Leo shyly. She was about to experience her first kiss in her whole life. Leo held her face in his hands, and kissed her. Piper felt heat through her entire body and wanted to feel that way forever, only with, Leo.Tears escaped her eyes, and Leo felt them on his lips. "Piper, what is it?" he asked her. " Nothing, Leo. I just, I feel so happy." Leo pulled her in and hugged her, his warmth devouring her. " So, am I, Piper. Could I stay for awhile?" Piper laughed and wiped away her tears. " Of course you can!" They walked to the couch and spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and laughing.  
  
Prue came home with, Phoebe and the two stared at, Piper and Leo in shock. " What is he doing here?" Phoebe asked. Then her question was answered when they saw Leo and Piper kissing. Prue cleared her throat, and the two jumped. "Prue, Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed. "Hi to you, too, sis." Prue said. She was smiling at, Piper. She couldn't believe the change in her. Two days ago before she met, Leo, she was sad all the time, no shine in her eyes. But, now, her happiness filled the room.  
  
Leo spoke up. " I'm gonna go, Piper, okay? She smiled at him knowing he was only a phone call away. " Okay", sje answered as she kissed him back. He headed toward the door smiling at, Prue and Phoebe, and said good-bye. Grams walked in again, and looked at, Leo with a warning eye, but she knew that he would never hurt, Piper. " By, Patty." He walked out, and Prue ran after him.  
  
They stood on the doorstep, and Leo asked her what's up. " Nothing, I just want to thank you, for making my sister happy. She hasn't had it all that good. You know with boyfriends, and school." Leo nodded his head. " Just don't hurt her, okay?" He smiled at, Prue." I could never hurt, Piper, I love her." Prue stared at him confused. " But, you just," Leo interuppted her, " I know, I just met her, but I know how I feel." Prue stared into his eyes, and she knew his words were true. " Please, don't hurt her, that's all I ask. I mean ya know, as I sister." Leo smiled, and walked away. He didn't even have to say anything to, Prue to gain her trust. Prue looked back to say something, but Leo wasn't there anymore, almost like he dissapeared into thin air. 


End file.
